propóѕιтoѕ de año nυevo
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Haruna le pide a los miembros del club de soccer una lista con 10 propósitos de año nuevo. En estas, se entera de que los rumores sobre ciertas parejas son verdad. Lo más curioso es que ellos mismos lo confesaron./ Varias paerejas. Yaoi


**Hola! Aviso que me desapareceré! Me voy de vacacipones y queria sube esto antes de irme~**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5. El día que nieve en África, es por que lo compre, pero como en áfrica llueve tierra, soñar es gratis.**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>propóѕιтoѕ de año nυevo<p>

Haruna Otonashi se consideraba una buena fujoshi; tenía una envidiable colección de manga, una cuenta en cada pagina Yaoi y ¡Como no! Sus parejas favoritas de live Yaoi. ¡Y ser la asistente en el club de soccer era de gran ayuda! ¡Muchas parejas de donde escoger! Por ese motivo decidió que ere hora de comprobar si los rumores que había de ciertos de sus compañeros eran verdad. ¡Y vio al calendario! Era 26 de diciembre, y la actividad perfecta para saber sus intereses era simpe:

Una lista con sus propósitos de año nuevo.

Así que dio el anunció. Todos los miembros del club de soccer tendrían que presentar una lista con 10 propósitos para el próximo año. Estos serían privados y solo Haruna podría leerlos. Tenían como fecha de entrega al 29 de diciembre. Y les había puesto una pequeña condición que hacia la actividad voluntariamente a fuerzas.

Oh lo hacían, o les pondría como castigo servicio social como ayudantes recogiendo la basura que quedara de las fiestas navideñas.

El día de la fecha límite ya todos habían entregado su respectiva lista.

Haruna ese día se encerró en su cuarto, se sentó en su cómoda cama y tomó las listas, Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver cual había salid por azares del destino.

**Mamoru Endo**

**1* Hacer que Ichi-chan entrene conmigo todos los días soccer**

**2* Hacer que Ichi-chan ame el soccer tanto como yo**

**3* Hacer que Miyasaka se aleje de Ichi-chan**

**4* Tener más noches de amor con Ichi-chan (cuatro a la semana no bastan)**

**5* Hacer que Ichi-chan no este celoso de Fuyuppe, ni Natsumi, ni Aki, ni de Touko, no de la nima que me vendió un helado ayer… **

**6* Tener un balo de soccer con la cara de Ichi-chan**

**7* Hacer que Ichi-chan no se enoje por que lo llame Ichi-chan**

**8* Prestar más atención a clases para que Ichi-chan no se enoje conmigo por tener que explicarme luego, y que esas reuniones para explicarme terminen en algo más (y no es que me queje)**

**9* Estar toda la vida con Ichirouta Kazemaru (Ichi-chan)**

**10* Hacer aun más feliz a Ichi-chan**

¿Ichi-chan? ¿Kazemaru Ichirouta como Ichi-chan? ¡Woah! ¡Haruna nunca lo hubiera pensado de Endo!

¡Los rumores eran ciertos! Así que no quiso perder el hilo de la historia y enseguida se puso a leer la lista de Kazemaru.

**Ichirouta Kazemaru**

**1- Alejar a Miyasaka de mi**

**2- Dejar de ser tan celoso**

**3- Hacer que Mamoru-kun realmente estudie**

**4- Comprar un cojín con mucho relleno para poder sentarme por no haber hecho a Mamoru-kun estudiar**

**5- Amar el soccer tanto como Mamoru-kun**

**6- Ver un balón de soccer son sonrojarme por los baloncitos a los que me recuerdan.**

**7- No ser tan emo**

**8- Ayudar a Midorikawa con alguna de sus bromas, para no ser yo su blanco**

**9- Salir con Fubuki sin que Goenji intente matarme**

**10- Hacer feliz a Mamoru-kun**

¡Una pareja Yaoi! ¿Enkaze o Kazendo? Uh Kazemaru es un uke, se recordó Haruna a si misma. Y ahora que lo pensaba, la pareja no estaba nada mal. La alegría de Endo con la seriedad de Kazemaru los equilibraban a la perfección! ¡Que bonito es el amor!

Haruna guardo esas páginas y siguió leyendo. Tomó la de Kabeyama, y no se sorprendió al ver que todas eran sobre nuevos records de comida. Leyó la de Anteojos y terminó con un dolor de cabeza al saber que todas eran de videojuegos. Decidió saltarse la de Kurimatsu y encontró la de cierto goleador muy interesante.

**Shuuya Goenji**

**1: Amar a Fubuki**

**2: Dejar de dar balonazos, Shirou me hizo entender que las palabras son mejores, pero es difícil dejar la costumbre.**

**3: Intentar llevarme bien con Atsuya**

**4: Dejar de ser tan celoso**

**6: Dejar de molestar a Someoka por mis celos**

**7: Aprender a esquiar para que Shirou sea feliz**

**8: Comenzar a llamarlo Shirou-puu**

**9: Cuidar muy bien a Yuuka**

**10: Hacer feliz a Shirou**

Haruna se quedó con el ojo cuadrado. ¡Shuuya Goenji con sentimientos! Bueno, al menos la tierra estaría a salvo de sus balonazos de otro mundo. Ansiosa la Otonashi buscó entre sus hojas el nombre de quien resolvería sus dudas, cuando lo encontró, sonrió feliz.

**Shirou Fubuki**

**1~ Llevar a Yuuka al planetario, para que deje de interrumpirnos a Shuuya-chan y a mi.**

**2~ Hacer que Terumi se declare a Atsuya**

**3~ Enseñar a esquiar a Shuuya-chan**

**4~ Dejar de celar yo a Toramaru ¡Shuuya-chan me quiere a mi!**

**5~ Evitar que Shuuya-chan mate a alguien con sus balonazos por celos (Someoka sufrió en el hospital)**

**6~ Evitar las peleas continuas de Shuuya-chan y Atsuya-kun**

**7~ Comprar una nueva bufanda sin que Atsuya se dé cuenta**

**8~ No volver a matar a un oso ¡pobres!**

**9~ Ser más rapido que el viento**

**10~ Amar a Shuuya**

Como era de esperarse, Fubuki hasta en sus cartas tenía qué ser tierno. Nuevamente guardó en una libreta esas dos cartas. Los rumores volvían a ser ciertos, solo leería dos parejas más y sería todo, confirmaría o desmentiría rumores y dejaría aquel asunto por la paz.

Pero, en el fondo se alegraba, ellos dos siempre habían hecho una pareja muy buena, por que se complementaban el unto al otro y ella llama del amor nunca había faltado.

Pero bueno, ya después pensaría en ello, ahora solo se concentraría en las siguientes personas.

**Kiyama Hiroto**

**1, Seguirle al paso a Midorikawa comiendo helado**

**2, Aprenderme el nombre de todas las constelaciones**

**3, Peinar a Midorikawa como cuando era alíen, el peinado de helado lo favorecía**

**4, Ver las estrellas junto a Midorikawa más veces a la emana**

**5, Alejar a Osamu de él**

**6, Enorgullecer a mi padre**

**7, Sacar a luz nuestra relación, Midorikawa no merecer tener que esconderse.**

**8, Llevar a Midorikawa hasta las estrellas**

**9, Comprar un telescopio**

**10, No hacer enojas a Suzuno.**

Haruna reía divertida para cuando termino de leer. Al parecer Midorikawa, a pesar de serle uke, llevaba las riendas de la relación. Bien por él, pensó Haruna feliz. Y aun riendo débilmente, se puso a buscar la de la pareja de este –por que es obvio que son pareja-

**Ryuuji Midorikawa**

**1; Comer más helado**

**2; Caerle bien al padre de Hiroto**

**3; Romper el record mundial en comer helado**

**4; Ganarle a Suzuno siempre, y evitar ser golpeado por este**

**5; Hacerle una broma a Kazemaru, mientras este cree que son cómplices.**

**6; Ver un documental sobre las estrellas**

**7; Destruir por lo menos una escuela, extraño esos tiempos.**

**8; Hacer ejercicio son caer sobre Hiro-chan**

**9; Dejar de pensar en tanto helado**

**10; Amar a Hiroto más que el helado**

Haruna rio enternecida por los propósitos y también guardo las hojas. La pareja de helado era sumamente conmovedora.

Después se seguir ojeando, y haberse enterado de que a Nagumo y Suzuno les gustaba el sadomasoquismo, de que a Sakuma le gustaba hacerlo pensando que era un pingüino y a Tsunami enseñando a Tachimukai a aprender a surfear, decidió que era hora de la cereza del pastel.

Tomó las hojas correspondientes, inhaló aire profundamente, saco las dos ultimas hojas y comenzó a leer.

**Akio Fudou**

**1/ Dejar de darle bananas a Kido, me provoca**

**2/ Tener una tecnica que no tenga que ver con los pingüinos**

**3/ No ser celoso de Kido**

**4/ Dejar de joderle la vida a Sakuma**

**5/ Dejarme crecer el cabello, dicen que en un futuro seré sexi**

**6/ Joderme más seguido a Kido**

**7/ Decirle a Haruna qué sé que es Fujoshi**

**8/ Preguntarle que s le gusta la pareja qué hago con su hermano**

**9/ Ser el mejor futbolista**

**10/ Amar a Kido, pero no admitirlo nunca.**

La cara de Haruna era todo un poema y antes de sacar una buena conclusión leyó el ultimo que le interesaba.

**Yuuto Kido**

**#1 No ponerle tanta resistencia al bruto de Fudou**

**#2 Que nadie se entere de lo que sea que el y yo tenemos, por que no se si es una relación**

**#3 Tener más juego sexuales**

**#4 Mantener orgulloso a mi padre**

**#5 Cuidar a Haruna**

**#6 Ayudar a Endo para que no arruine su relación con Kazemaru**

**#7 Evitar que Goenji mate a alguien**

**#8 Comer más bananas frente a Fudou**

**#9 Aguantar a Fudou con infinita paciencia**

**10# Amar a Fudou**

La Otonashi sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo tipo de pensamientos pervertidos. Por ahora solo se centraría en los mangas, pues aun no estaba lista para ver s u propio hermano llevar ese tipo de relación. Pero bueno, ya había aprendido su lección y nunca más volvería a hacer esa actividad.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les pareció? Creo que nos veremos hasta el próximo año!<strong>

**Comentarios! Sena buenas en estas fechas! xD**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero año Nuevo! ¡Las quiero! Y Gracias por haberme seguido este año! Las aprecio tanto!**

**Cuídense!**

**'el aмor eѕ υna palaвra qυe ѕe υѕa a мenυdo, pero rara vez ѕe enтιende'**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
